Sed Amor Fabula
by K0nflicti0n
Summary: A Season 5 RE-WRITE that will be Densi centric and show what I think were a lot of events that happened in between scenes and episodes


**A/N: I've tried to do season/series re-writes in the past but I think I was going about ti the wrong way so this story is going to pick up at the tail end of "Spoils of War" and will be a season re-write because being the season that was heralded as the "Season Densi shippers are really going to enjoy" I was really disappointed. Yeah I know Daniela being pregnant kinda threw a monkey wrench in things but this season left Densi fans with more questions.**

Deeks slowly pulled his truck up behind Kensi's Cadillac that was parked along since the curb in front of her apartment and a quick glance at clock on his dashboard told him that it was a quarter past two in the morning and despite the late/early hour Deeks figured that Kensi was at the same stage he had been this soon after his torture, also known as the "I don't want to sleep because the nightmares won't let me sleep more than two hours" stage that started for him the second night after the Kensi and Granger had sown up the second and final time in that old abandoned auto body shop.

The blonde Detective turned off the ignition and pocketed his keys as he climbed out of the truck and locked the doors before he began to walk towards Kensi's door. The lack of light creeping through Kensi's blinds would have told anyone else that the apartments occupant was asleep but Deeks didn't think she was, in fact he was 95% positive that she wasn't because first off it was the first full night back and Kensi would still be functioning on Afghanistan time and secondly because even if she was bad-ass, tough as nails Kensi Blye four days being a P.O.W. and being beaten would mess with anyone's head. Finally arriving at the door Deeks forced himself not to knock on the door so he didn't spook Kensi, or wake her up on the off chance that she really was sleeping.

"Hey Kensi its Deeks. I know its late but I don't think your sleeping and I hope you're on the couch and can hear me otherwise I will just look like a half crazy stalker talking to a door at two in the morning." Deeks began talking in a slightly louder than normal tone so he wouldn't disturb anyone else. "I know you think you can handle this on your own and maybe you can. You have always been stronger than me and honestly that's one of the things I admire the most about you but you don't have to do this on your own." Deeks paused as he rested his head against the door and he smiled as he remembered the first night he was actually able to sleep after his torture at the hands of Sidorov. "I never told you this before but the night you showed up at my doorstep with Yummy Yummy Heart Attack and Beer was the first night I was able to actually sleep. It wasn't the beer or the probably lethal amounts of GHB in the take out that helped me sleep. It was because you were there and for the first time since everything happened to me I felt safe. I felt safe because I knew you were there and you wouldn't let anything happen to me."

"After everything that has happened since Hetty….reassigned you I don't know where we stand or how you feel about us." Deeks paused as he turned around and leaned his shoulders against the door. "And that's a conversation I still want to have if you want to but that's not why I'm here. Ok well maybe it's part of why I'm here but the main reason I'm here is because I can't let you do what I did because it doesn't help. I know I ...WHAAA!"

Deeks suddenly found himself falling over backwards and he swung his arms wildly to either try and regain his balance or grab hold of something to stop his fall, but it was too late and the removed of his support had been so unexpected that he landed hard on his back.

"OH GOD DEEKS!" Kensi cried out as she jerked back from the door that had far more weight to it than she had anticipated and her blonde haired partner landed rather roughly on his backside and she crouched down next to him. "Deeks are you ok?" She asked as she looked at his worried and for the first time that night her own problems and memories weren't at the forefront of her mind.

"Oh hey Fern fancy meeting you here." Deeks said as he looked up at her sheepishly from his spot on the floor as she was crouched over him.

"You always have to make an entrance and be the center of attention don't you Deeks?" Kensi teased him as the faintest of smiles graced her still bruised but beautiful face, at least to her partner slash pseudo boyfriend it was still beautiful. Especially since the Taliban had staged a photo to look like they had slit her throat in the cave where she and Jack had been held.

"Nice to see you still take pleasure in my pain Kens." Deeks said but he noticed that she wasn't smiling and still had that faraway look in her eyes.

"What are you doing here Deeks?" Kensi said and he voice had reverted back to the same soft and almost flat tone she had used when talking to him outside of the medical tent in Camp Chapman after she had been rescued.

I wanted to be here for you like you were for me after….." Deeks trailed off since he still had a hard time talking about what happened to him and he didn't want to use the word torture around Kensi right now. "After me and Sam were partnered for that case. Only I want you to know that you won't be facing it alone. I know what you're going through and trying to face it alone doesn't help."

"Deeks really I'm…." Kensi started to say but Deeks interrupted her as he moved to a sitting position and started speaking.

"Kensi please don't ok." The look of hurt in his eyes caused Kensi to close her mouth and cross her legs as she sat down a couple of feet from him. "Kensi before you opened the door what all did you hear me say?"

Kensi looked down at her hands that were folded together in her lap as she fidgeted with them before she softly replied. "The part about Hetty reassigning me."

"Ok well the night you showed up at my place you weren't the first person to reach out to me that day." Deeks said as he took a second to collect his thoughts. "Hetty had somehow snuck into my apartment that morning and nearly gave me a heart attack. She was checking up on my since I had shut everyone out and basically told me to my face that if I didn't get it together she was going to have to find another partner for you. She implied that my job was on the line and as….motivating as it should have been that didn't faze me. What did scare me was the fact that I wouldn't be your partner anymore that I wouldn't get to see you. That's what scared me into trying to get my head on straight." Deeks said and even though he knew this might help Kensi ti still was embarrassing to talk about with someone. "Nate and I talked later that day. He brought you up and our…well it was more about what made our partnership unique."

Deeks kept looking out the still open door but he didn't see the movement of Kensi picking her head up to look at him after the last bit he said. "I told him I didn't know and he saw through my lie. But the truth is what makes our partnership work and unique is that you mean more to me than anyone else I've ever worked with. That you are one of the two people on this planet that I would have done anything for."

"Wha….Who is the other person?" Kensi asked unable to stop herself since Deeks had always said something without actually saying it, but right now he was being completely open and honest with her.

"My mom." Deeks said and he turned to look at her. "I promise that I'll tell you about what I did for her some time but for now I'm here for you Kensi. And as much as I know you want me to leave you alone to try and deal with this I'm not going to. I'm here for whatever you need, even if its just to be in the other room while you sleep so you know that I am right here. When I told you I'd be with you every step of the way even if you can't see me there was no expiration date on that."


End file.
